The present invention relates to wireless digital networks, and in particular, to the problem of balancing the client load among access nodes forming a wireless network.
Modern wireless digital networks typically consist of one or more access nodes connected to a controller, and typically provide services to wireless clients according to IEEE 802.11 standards.
Client devices typically select an access node to connect to based on signal strength. With client devices using such simple metrics to select an access node, some access nodes may have more of the client load than others.
What is needed is a way to distribute the client population across access nodes and channels to provide better network performance.